herofandomcom-20200223-history
Omi
Omi is one of the four protagonists of Xiaolin Showdown. He was a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. Omi eventually became the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and although he believed he was the "chosen one", he met with three other soon-to-be Xiaolin Warriors named Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. Omi was initially skeptical and wary of them, beginning to doubt himself as the chosen one. However, Omi began to take a fondness for them, and they became not only his teammates, but also his best friends. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water met many enemies and adversaries with his team, ranging from the evil boy-genius, Jack Spicer, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya and to the once-good but currently evil Heylin Dragon, Chase Young. Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, corresponding with Omi's liking towards water. History Background Omi has lived at the Xiaolin Temple for most of his life. He was an orphan taken in by Master Fung, the head of the temple. He was very proficient in martial arts, so Master Fung started training him to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi met the rest of the Dragons, and they began their quest to find all the Shen Gong Wu. Omi did not start off too well with his fellow Dragons, especially Raimundo, who pulled his pants down several times. This was when they first met their enemies; Jack Spicer and Wuya. He fought Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown for the first time, his Two-Ton Tunic for Jack's Mantis Flip Coin. He began to lose, due to how heavy the Two-Ton Tunic was, but after using everything he learned from the other Dragons (and Jack's carelessness), he got to the finish first and was able to claim the Eye of Dashi as theirs. Turn to Evil After some time, they met Chase Young. Chase saw potential in Omi, saying that he would one day become powerful enough to defeat him. Chase, knowing this, told Omi he was working for the wrong side. He started working to turn Omi to the Heylin side, or else he would be forced to destroy Omi altogether. Chase convinced him to go into the Ying-Yang world to look for Master Fung, whom Chase had imprisoned. Omi, not knowing the danger of using the Ying Yo-Yo, entered the Ying-Yang world, and came out without his good chi, turning him evil. Feeling betrayed by his friends, Omi joined Chase's side and for a time ruled alongside Chase. The other monks were able to restore Omi's chi, but Omi was still bound by the pledge of loyalty he made to Chase while on the evil side. Chase took possession of Omi's chi (shown through the transfer of his forehead dots), and in this way made Omi one of his Jungle Cats. With Omi's chi, Chase was even more powerful and unstoppable. Omi´s friends eventually wagered themselves and their eternal loyalty to Chase in exchange for Omi's freedom in a 4-on-4 soccer Showdown, which after a very tense game, the Xiaolin side won, resulting in Omi rejoining the good side once again and the world being restored to normal. Final Quest After months and showdowns, Master Fung told all the dragons that he would promote only one monk to master dragon, and tells them they all had to go on a quest of their own choice. Omi decided that he would go back in time to stop Chase Young from ever becoming evil. He did so by freezing himself for 80 years, so he could be awake in the future to get the Sands of Time. He found the temple destroyed, and the other monks captured. Jack Spicer had gained the upper hand and became the Emperor of Darkness. In this future it had been determined that Kimiko had been promoted to head dragon. Eventually, Omi was able to get the sands of time and travel back in time to save his friends from that horrible future. There, he switched the Lou-Mang-Long soup (Soup of the dragons) Hannibal Roy Bean planned to give Chase to make him evil for pea soup. Going into the present, he finds that Clay Bailey had become the head dragon and had the other dragons farm and live another life in the evil world concurred by an evil Master Monk Guan, whom Hannibal turned after failing to do so to Chase. They were captured, and to free them, the good Chase Young drank the evil soup and became the evil lizard creature he was in the original timeline, sacrificing his good self to do so. Omi returned to stop what he did. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo fought Hannibal Bean, Evil Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, and Wuya, a showdown the Xiaolin monks won. Omi returned to a normal present, where Master Fung eventually declared Raimundo Pedrosa the head dragon. In the end, they all got ready to battle every villain they had ever faced, before the show ended. Personality While Omi was very skilled at what he did, he was also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait did not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise revealed that his greatest trait was loyalty. Omi was proud of his status as a Xiaolin monk as he always kept his word as a monk and was loyal to his comrades. Omi had a problem with American idioms and was constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women was rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and girls in general. Physical Appearance Omi was a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head. Whilst having yellow skin, he has a big forehead where nine white dots appear when Omi fights with his true potential. These white dots can be taken as a metaphor of him unleashing his ultimate potential. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He was also known to always wear his monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. He tends to wear this all the time, due to Omi's usual life of a monk, he was unknown of the rest to the world outside the Xiaolin Temple.The only times we saw him in anything but his monk unifrom was when he would change into his special armor for a Xiaolin Showdown. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Water Manipulation/Generation:' As the Dragon of Water, Omi was able to manipulate and/or generate water out of thin air at his whim and desire, and even turned water into ice, and gave both water and ice any shape he wanted. It could be anything from a wave to giant watery hands. *'Ice Manipulation/Generation:' Since the ice is just another form of water, Omi was able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way he did with the water. *'Snow Manipulation:' As snow is also another form of water, Omi was able to manipulate snow at will, like he did with water and ice. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' He was also super strong, capable of breaking stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed:' He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility:' He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Omi had the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. *'Enhanced Durability:' He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. *'Tiger Sense:' He was able to sense an opponent without using his eyes. Former Powers *'Elemental Manipulation:' On one occasion he had control over all four elements, and was able to use the elemental attacks of the other monks. *'Elemental Energy Form:' When the monks got their elemental Shen Gong Wu, he was tricked by Hannibal Bean in order to absorb the energy of all the other Wu. Later, due to further events, he became an elemental energy being and his elemental abilities were enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Cloud Mimicry:' When he became an elemental energy being, his body was made out of clouds and energy. *'Duplication:' In this form, he was able to duplicate himself several times. *'Lightning Generation:' In this form, he was able to generate lightning. Also, he was able to turn into lightning. *'Enhanced Strength:' In this form, his strength was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Durability:' In this form, his durability was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Enhanced Speed:' In this form, his speed was enhanced way beyond his normal limits. *'Deflection:' He was able to redirect elemental attacks the same way Hannibal does. Attacks *'Tsunami Strike Water:' Omi was able to spin around in a circle continuously until he created a large tornado of water which would be used to engulf the enemy, blast the water at them, or spin towards them and attack them. Also, when he was in the Heylin side, he was able to use water and ice, both at the same time, creating giant water hands with two ice claws. *'Tornado Strike Water:' Omi could generate powerful streams of water from his hands. This technique also involves quick spinning like the Tsunami strike, but it can also be done without it. *'Tornado Strike Snow:' A variation of his main attack. He could use this power to manipulate snow around him. *'Tornado Strike Ice:' He could fire ice beams from his hands. *'Wudai Neptune Water:' This took on several forms, but was normally Omi shooting a jet of water or ice at his foes. Wudai Neptune Water allowed him more powerful and versatile water based attacks, such as stopping the flow of an entire waterfall and river, and even creating water out of thin air. He could also create tornadoes of water with this technique and an ice spikes from rain. *'Wudai Neptune Ice:' A variation of the attack mentioned above. He could use this technique to create an ice spikes rain. *'Shoku Neptune Water:' After reaching Shoku Warrior, Omi uses Shoku Neptune. With this he is able to shoot out a jet of water from his hands as well as covering his body in water and launch himself like a torpedo. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Omi was an orphan boy who has trained in the art of Xiaolin Kung Fu since birth, becoming a Shoku Warrior. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant:' Despite his naive and egotistical personality, Omi is a very studious individual, as well as an astute and experienced fighter capable of adapting his battle tactics if the situation changes, like being able to outsmart his enemy by humiliating them despite their advantage, or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. He is even capable of defeating sentient chess pieces due to being taught how to play Kung Fu Chess. Gallery Omi.jpg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:The Chosen One Category:Adventurers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Control Freaks Category:Orphans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Passionate Learners Category:The Messiah Category:The Hero Category:Guardians Category:Leaders Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chi Masters Category:Bond Protector Category:Master Combatants Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Benefactors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Heroes Category:Genius Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Misguided Heroes